Finally there's trust
by JasperHolmes
Summary: Jasper doesn't trust Carlisle. Can the doctor show him that there is nothing to be afraid of? Can a man with such a tragic past ever have a family again? Carlisle tries to prove to Jasper that he deserves a second chance. NOT SLASH! Please review.


Carlisle's POV

It was a quiet, warm day. I looked out the window of my office. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme had gone shopping, and Emmett and Edward hunting. It would be just me and Jasper for the next two days at the least. I decided to go find him. "Jasper?" I called. No answer. "Jasper," I tried again. Still no answer. I went upstairs; knocking gently on his door. "Jasper, are you there?" A second later Jasper was at the door. "Sorry , I was..er...lost in thought." He mumbled, a mixture of guilt and fear flowing off him. "Jasper, don't worry about it, it's fine, and don't call me Dr. Cullen, we'er all family here." I said, "Would you come to my office please." Fear was practically gushing off of him. "Yes sir." He said swiftly. Truth was, I wanted to talk to him about this anxiety thing. Everytime me or even Esme are in the room, he freezes and is very cautious. We entered. "Jasper please take a seat." I offered kindly. He quickly sat down on the one right in front of my desk. "Is everything alright sir?" Jasper inquired. "Well to be honest...not really. I don't know how to ask this," I paused rubbing my temples. "It's fine Dr...er..sorry, Carlisle. I won't be upset." He reassured me. I nodded, "Jasper, you are always so afraid of me and Esme, were you...abused by your parents?" I questioned tentatively. He froze. "Yes sir." He seemed intimidated. "In what ways?" I asked even more unsure. "My mother had been killed by a blow to the head, most likely from my father. He would beat me for nothing. I have been whipped countless times." His voice was broken, a whisper, but he could have shouted it and it wouldn't have made any difference. Pain was rolling off him in waves. "When I was angry with him I would easily snap...one night I was in a very bad mood, someone made a sexual remark about my sister..." Suddenly he fell to his knees so he was kneeling in front of me, he was sobbing uncontrollably. "I killed him. I-I-I couldn't s-stop myself. I g-grabbed a knife and..." He was now on his hands and knees, trembling like crazy. "Please try to forgive me, I was so young, I didn't know any better!" He sobbed and sobbed, "Please Father, please." He begged. It took everything I had not to burst into unshed tears. I looked at my son. _My_ _son_...the boy crouched humbly at my feet, the boy so full of pain and anger that he can't live properly. I knelt down next to him. His hands were tearing at his hair. I embraced him,"Shhhhh, shhhhh, it's okay son, I will always forgive you. Always." He buried his head in my shoulder. I just held him, cooing him gently. After awhile the sobs weren't as violent, Jasper was taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. "Are you feeling better?" I asked, he nodded. "Are you up to talking?" I inquired, worried this would upset him further. He nodded again. "Okay come on lets sit down." I led him to the couch. He sat down next to me, his eyes for once were full of trust. I put my arm around him. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about this, I would just like to know more about your past. Are you okay with that?" I questioned. "Yes sir, of course sir." He answered as he leaned into my embrace. I sighed, "Jasper, you stopped crying, I'm glad your feeling better." I said content that he was alright. "I am still crying on the inside." He whispered; it was barley audible. "I just don't want you to feel any pain on my account, I am not worth it." Rage grew in me. "Jasper Whitlock Hale don't you dare!" I scolded very firmly. He cringed. My anger grew stronger. "If you say one more word like that I swear..." I continued. Jasper whimpered, making himself very small and shielded his face with his hands. "But-I'm sorry sir-don't-please."He looked up at me his eyes full of terror. I relaxed myself, I had not meant to scare him. Just it was the way he had been treated. As if nothing about him was important. "Jazz? You okay son?" I asked him placing a hand on his trembling one. "You aren't going to hit me?" Jasper looked up at me again. "Of course not." I said comfortingly. He nodded. "W-why were you so angry?" He asked. "I was upset at the way you have been treated over the years. You are worth it!" I said very forcefully. He relaxed again, the trust flooding back into his eyes. I looked at him,

"Son?" His large eyes meet mine. "Yeah?" I put my arm father around him. "How old were you when your mother...was...er..." I didn't know how to put it, but Jasper understood. "I was three." I nodded. "I had a brother too, but..." Suddenly Jasper burst into "tears" and started shaking with sobs again. "My little brother; Maria had murdered when I disobeyed her orders." He chocked out, "S-s-s-she m-made me w-w-watch." I couldn't see my son like this. He pulled his knees up to his chest and started rocking. I put one arm around his legs, the other his back and I lifted him onto my lap. "There, there. Its okay Jasper, I've got you." Jasper didn't mind such close interaction, in fact he clung to me. "D-d-d-dad." He whispered and leaned closer to me. I lifted his chin and looked him in the eyes. "Did you just call me,'dad' Jasper?" Fear fled from him, he tried desperately to scramble off my lap, but I held fast. Fighting to get away, Jasper was trembling more than ever. He managed to get off of me some how, but I pulled him firmly back on my lap. He looked at me like I was about to turn him around so he was over my knee and give him a good, hard spanking. Then it dawned over me; he did. "Please don't hit me, I won't call you that no more, I...I...I promise." His texan twang running through his voice. I cluched him to me, rocking him like a child. "Don't worry,I love you son. I am not mad at you for calling me dad, I like it, please don't stop." I begged. He nodded, "I love you too dad." He whispered back. Then he looked at me, "Ain't you gonna whup me?" He asked shakily. I shook my head, then kissed his matted, curly, blonde hair. " Of course not...would your father have?" He bit his lip then nodded his head. "H-he would have branded me, whupped me, then starved me for a week." I stared straight into his golden eyes, "_Branded?_" I asked. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt, then slid it down one shoulder. On his neck in streaks down his back were long lines, looking as if someone had taken a heated metal rod and drug it down his back. I gasp. Jasper put his shirt back on and looked around my office. "Why?" He asked, tears of venom coming down his cheeks. "Why, what my son?" I asked putting my chin on top of his head. "Why did my father abuse me? Why did I fall into the hands of Maria? Why does Alice love me?" He was grasping his hair. I thought about this. "Well son...your father was abusive because he had no better way to vent his anger. Maria found you 'cause it was your destiny to find this life, and if you hadn't you would never had come to Alice. She loves you because...you are perfect for each other...and there is no one she would rather be with." He turned his large eyes to me. There was an innocent look in them. Almost childish. "Thank you." He said


End file.
